RolePlay
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Alfred Jones est demandé dans le bureau de son patron Ivan Braginski...


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les personnes ayant existées.

**Rating**: T

**Notes**: Bonsoir, voilà une fanfiction assez stupide, mais qui me harcelait mentalement depuis quelques jours. Voila le résultat. :B Hm, que dire que dire. C'est une fic humoristique alors pitié ne regardez pas trop les détails historiques. Merci à ceux qui liraient ça, j'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire

* * *

><p>Alfred toqua contre la porte et entra immédiatement, extrêmement gêné. En face de lui, son patron, et accessoirement le président des Etats-Unis, Ivan Braginski, le regardait, un air particulièrement malveillant affiché sur le visage. Alfred déglutit difficilement, resserra le nœud de sa cravate d'une main hésitante, et alla s'asseoir sur le siège que Braginski lui désignait.<p>

« - je suis ravi que vous soyez venu me voir, Jones. J'ai en effet quelques petits problèmes… » Alfred nota la manière dont les yeux de son patron descendirent le long de son corps, et il se tortilla sur son siège de gêne tout en raclant un peu sa gorge. Il se sentait rougir et l'ensemble de situation le mettait franchement de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Concernant les résultats… » Nouveau regard rempli de sous-entendu « …de votre travail. »

Alfred hocha lentement de la tête et regarda d'un air distrait par la fenêtre. Le jardin de la maison blanche ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intéressant.

Il remarqua tout de même du coin de l'œil que Braginski avait bougé et qu'il s'était penché plus en avant sur son bureau :  
>« - Je dois prendre une décision et je pense que je ne peux plus vous garder dans mon équipe, Mr. Jones. Vous recevrez votre dernier salaire, bien évidemment et … »<p>

Alfred se leva, la chaise tombant par terre sous la force de son geste :  
>« - Non Monsieur le président, je vous en supplie, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »<br>Braginski s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et posa les pieds sur le bureau – geste qui fit tiquer Alfred – en haussant un sourcil :  
>« - Et pourquoi pas ? Vous ne faites pas votre travail correctement, Jones, et je pense que des mesures doivent être prises. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Nous sommes dans un pays <em>capitaliste<em>, et ici, des gens comme vous sont virés tous les jours. Quelle _honte_ ce système, quand même… »

Braginski sourit en voyant le regard noir que lui envoyait Jones. La situation s'éternisant quand même un peu trop il reprit :  
>« - Alors ? » D'un air insistant.<p>

Alfred secoua la tête et reprit son air suppliant :  
>« - Mr. Le président, je vous en supplie j'ai cinq frères et sœurs à la maison que je dois…Non mais je ne suis pas d'accord, le système capitaliste est le meilleur et… »<p>

Ivan se laissa retomber contre le dossier du siège :  
>« - Oui, oui, d'accord, je sais qu'on ne s'entendra jamais là-dessus, on peut reprendre ? »<p>

Alfred racla sa gorge et reprit :  
>« - Excuse-moi… Où j'en étais ? … Ah… Je dois nourrir mes cinq frères et sœurs, et si je perds ce travail, nous serons expropriés et… »<p>

Braginski haussa les épaules :  
>« - Je suis président des Etats-Unis, jeune homme. Le sort de notre nation <em>parfaite<em> m'importe beaucoup plus que votre vie et celle de vos… frères et sœurs. »

« - On peut arrêter les sarcasmes ? »

Ivan soupira et hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il marmonna quelque chose en Russe qu'Alfred n'arriva pas à comprendre :  
>« - Pitié, monsieur le président, je suis prêt à tout pour garder ce job, pitié… ! »<p>

« - Tout ? » Reprit Braginski en souriant d'un air malsain.

Alfred hocha piteusement la tête alors que son vis-à-vis se levait et lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

« -C'est amusant, Jones, je pense que je peux vous trouver une nouvelle affection, et je suis persuadé que vous y serez… _satisfaisant_. »

« -Vraiment Monsieur ? »

Ils étaient maintenant face à face. D'un geste brusque, Braginski attrapa Alfred par le bras, le colla contre le bureau le bloquant en pressant son corps contre lui.

« - Alors, Jones tu ressens quoi en te rendant compte que t'es sur le point de te faire baiser contre le bureau de la maison blanche ? »

Alfred frissonna et commença à déboutonner rapidement les boutons de l'uniforme militaire de Braginski qui fronça les sourcils et recula immédiatement :  
>« - je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »<p>

« - On a pas toute la journée, je prend les initiatives … »

Ivan soupira :  
>« - Alfred, c'est toi qui a choisi le thème, et je croyais qu'il était convenu que tu fasses la jeune vierge effarouchée… »<p>

« - Ben je prends des libertés dans mon rôle. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Dis-toi que le jeune puceau est en fait un gros dégueulasse »

Cette fois, Russie recula de deux pas :  
>« - Non, c'est pas juste. J'ai accepté de faire ça juste parce que j'allais avoir l'occasion de pouvoir… »<p>

« - me dominer totalement c'est ça hein ? Et le fait de pouvoir coucher avec moi sur le bureau du mec que tu détestes le plus au monde en ce moment, ça te donne pas envie ? »

« - Pas vraiment, non » Répondit Russie en soupirant. C'était chaque fois la même chose. Quand Amérique choisissait le thème de leurs jeux de rôle, il se faisait toujours arnaquer. Sérieusement, c'était déjà arrivé avec le médecin, avec celui où ils faisaient deux soldats, purée, même pour le jeu de rôle avec les astronautes il s'était fait baiser sur toute la ligne !

« - Et donc on fait quoi ? » Demanda Amérique en se laissant tomber sur l'une des nombreuses chaises du bureau. Il semblait tout à coup de très mauvaise humeur. Après une seconde de pause il reprit : « je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de bousiller notre jeu de rôle sur le président des Etats-Unis. »

« - On pourrait parler de Cuba ? Puisque c'est pour ça qu'on est censé se voir » suggéra Russie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>Amérique le fusilla du regard :<br>« - On peut discuter au téléphone, mon ami. Baiser, ça me paraît plus difficile. Et discuter de quoi ? Tu veux les laisser, je veux que tu les enlèves. Point. On ne va pas changer d'avis, et on le sait très bien tous les deux. Alors ? »

Russie sembla étudier la question pendant quelques secondes :  
>« - T'as pas tout à fait tort. »<p>

Amérique lui lança un regard arrogant :  
>« - Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique n'ont jamais tort. »<p>

« - On verra ça quand tu seras sous mon joug, _Solnyshko_. »

Amérique se leva violement et s'écria :  
>« - TU VIENS DE SOUS-ENTENDRE QUOI, LÀ ? »<p>

Russie se leva aussi et attrapa Amérique par le col de sa veste :  
>« Hmmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir. Que j'allais t'écraser et te conquérir ? »<p>

Amérique lui lança un regard haineux et l'embrassa violemment.

Et Ivan décida qu'il n'allait pas se le faire dire deux fois.

* * *

><p>Une chose était sûre. La relation entre Moscou et Washington D.C était on ne peut plus tendue. Les missiles à Cuba, en plus d'affoler les Etats-Unis en entier, étaient un problème épineux. Les présidents des deux pays n'avaient donc pas passé une matinée agréable d'autant plus qu'ils se détestaient cordialement.<p>

Décidant qu'il était l'heure qu'ils aillent chercher leurs nations respectives pour débattre avec elles des décisions qu'ils avaient prises, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers le bureau de la maison blanche.

D'un geste brusque, le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ouvrit la porte du bureau et…

« - CREVE SALE CHIEN ! »

S'exclama Amérique en essayant d'étrangler le plus grand qui semblait l'insulter tout autant dans sa langue. Les deux présidents se chargèrent de les séparer et le président de Russie ainsi que Russie lui-même quittèrent la pièce. Aucun des humains présents ne remarquèrent le clin d'œil que s'envoyèrent les deux nations.

Et le boss d'Amérique passa plusieurs minutes à lui faire des remontrances quand à sa coiffure et ses habits. Porter des habits aussi froissés et être aussi décoiffé alors qu'il était en face de son pire ennemi était quelque chose de réellement honteux.

* * *

><p>Si quelqu'un sait où on peut prendre des cous pour apprendre à faire les chutes, je suis preneuse. :B Enfin bref, j'aime bien imaginer que Russie et Amérique ne se <em>détestent<em> pas _vraiment_ pendant la guerre froide, et je voulais absolument écrire un Oneshot où ils font un jeu de rôle à cause duquel ils finissent par s'engueuler huuu hu.

Sinon, j'ai effacé le putain de chapitre trois - ou quatre, j'sais plus où j'en suis de ma fic Continuumespacetemps, et en plus je l'aimais bien, du coup j'ai la haine et j'y touche plus pendant un bon bout de temps, et je fais la suite de deconstruction petit à petit.  
><strong>MERCI A CEUX QUI AURAIENT LU CETTE FIC OU DRABBLE? JSAIS PAS. MERCI A CEUX QUI REVIEWERAIENT VOUS ÉCLAIREZ MON CIEL ET BISOUS LES CHOUCHOUS <strong>


End file.
